A Cabin
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: WARNING: SLASH gibbs/tony. gibbs takes tony out for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

"So, why weren't the others coming?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Abby was busy, McGee was doing some electronic thing and Ziva was... On a date," Gibbs informed.

"Fair enough," Tony replied. The rest of the drive was mostly silent. When they stopped Tony took in the surroundings. A small cabin stood its ground near a lake, around the area was a forest, it looked picturesque.

"Nice," he commented.

"It will be," Gibbs murmured, too low for Tony to hear. They got settled in before walking outside.

"Time for a beer," Gibbs said as he looked at his watch, 6.00pm.

"Sounds good," Tony agreed. He sat on one of the wicket chairs as Gibbs handed him a beer. They started a slow paced conversation which went well with beers and finally some dinner. Well into the night Tony stood and stretched.

"I'm gonna hit the sack," he said as he picked up some empty beer bottles and took them inside to the trash. "Night," he yelled from inside. Gibbs got up and finished clearing the rest of the beer bottles before also going to bed.

XxX

The night was hot and the sensation of cool water over his skin felt good. He'd woken up during the night and couldn't get back to sleep so he'd walked down to the lake and jumped in. Tony sighed as he felt that feeling bubbling again.

Gibbs woke and checked his watch, 2.30am.

_Why am I awake at this time in the morning? _He thought as he sat up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink before sneaking into Tony's room only to find his bed was empty. Gibbs checked around the cabin but couldn't find him; suddenly he felt a wave of panic wash over him. Walking outside onto the veranda he sighed and relaxed. He watched as Tony emerged, the water running off of his shoulders and trickling down his chest. Walking down to the lake he removed his shirt and track pants before wading into the water.

Tony turned and saw Gibbs getting into the lake. He watched in silence as the water swallowed his toned body.

"Water's good," Gibbs said breaking Tony's train of thought, probably a good thing.

"Yeah," Tony replied. It was silent for a little while.

"I want to try something," Gibbs smirked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"This," Gibbs replied before moving closer to Tony then wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him as close as he could and within seconds he had captured his mouth. Gibbs braced himself for Tony to push him away but that didn't happen instead he deepened the kiss. There was a battle of lips and tongues for some time before they both pulled away for air. Resting his head on Gibbs's chest Tony smiled.

"Finally," he sighed.

"You been serious?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure am," Tony said.

"Good," Gibbs smiled to himself as he let the reality hit him, it was a good feeling. Tony lifted his head and claimed Gibbs's lips this time the kiss was softer, taking in the taste of each other. Tony ground himself towards Gibbs, he needed this so badly. Gibbs let out a relieved sigh when he felt Tony grinding into him.

"Bed," Tony managed to get out through kisses which were now turning into eager battles. They made their way back up to the cabin, leaving their clothes by the lake. Once inside Gibbs pushed Tony against the wall and came up for a quick breather as he removed Tony's boxers and in return Tony removed Gibbs's boxers.

With a quick grin Gibbs dived back into a fast paced kiss with Tony. Moving into the bedroom they wasted no time in exploring each other's bodies.

XxX

"So, you think that it's working?" McGee asked Ziva.

"I hope so," she replied.

"I just hope Gibbs doesn't rush into it like he always does, just want him to be happy with Tony for a while," Abby said.

"I'm sure he'll do the right thing this time," Ducky assured her.

"Yeah, I'm sure thing will work out perfectly," Jimmy smiled.

XxX

Collapsing near a limp Tony, Gibbs recovered his breath before turning and kissing Tony on the cheek. Tony moved over into Gibbs's arms and was soon asleep.

When Tony woke he was still locked in Gibbs's arms, this bought a smile to his face. The sunlight trickled onto their naked bodies through the emaciated curtains.

"Wanna get up?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Maybe," Tony played.

"I was thinking maybe a nice shower would be good," Gibbs said as he kissed Tony's neck.

"I'd like that," Tony smiled.

XxENDxX


	2. Chapter 2

"DiNozzo, where the hell are McGee and Ziva?" Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Does it matter, we don't have a case," Tony replied as he snuck a look at Gibbs' arse as he walked past.

"Yes, I want them here," Gibbs said as he sat at his desk.

"Well I don't know where they are Jethro," Tony smirked as he stood up.

"Tony, we're at work," Gibbs said.

"So, nobody is around, it's a quiet day," Tony replied, walking to Gibbs' desk and picking up the coffee.

"Tony," Gibbs said sternly.

"Jethro," Tony grinned before starting to walk away. "Follow me,"

"Tony, get back here," Gibbs said as he stood.

"No, you come over here," Tony played. Gibbs sighed then gave in and followed Tony, they ended up in the elevator.

XxX

"Yay!" Abby squealed before hugging McGee.

"I'm guessing your little plan worked," Vance said as he walked into Abby's lab.

"Yep, perfectly," she grinned.

"Good, now get back to work," he smiled.

"We don't have a case," Abby informed him.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching them," McGee put in.

"Yes, Abby's clever idea to set up a hidden camera in the squadroom, with sound," Ducky informed.

"Well then, in that case maybe we could watch a movie," Vance said as he took a seat.

"This is gonna be interesting," Ziva commented.

XxX

"Tony, if we get a case and we are still in this damn elevator your arse will be so sore," Gibbs growled.

"Talking dirty are we?" Tony smirked and received a slap across the head. "Aww Jethro," Tony whined as Gibbs flicked the elevator back on.

"No, I'm not taking any chances and letting anyone find out that we are..." Gibbs said as he pointed between them.

"Together is the word and who cares?" Tony said.

"I do," Gibbs replied as he snatched his coffee back and walked out of the elevator. Tony followed behind and stood in front of Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, tonight we have dinner at your place," Tony pouted before going back to his desk. A few minutes later an email popped up on Tony's computer.

_My house 6.30._

_Jethro._

Tony looked over at Gibbs and smiled.

XxX

"I'll be back," Abby said as she picked up a box. "McGee, I need your help."

"Ok," McGee said and followed obediently.

Abby and McGee walked into the squadroom smirking.

"McGee..." Gibbs barked but was cut off.

"McGee is coming with me, I have to do a job for Ducky, we are putting in a new stereo system for him," Abby said quickly before leaving. Gibbs stared curiously after them but let it drop, maybe they were doing a job for Ducky.


	3. Chapter 3

6.30 and Gibbs was pacing the kitchen. Seconds went by and there was still no sign of Tony, maybe he changed his mind. He sighed and headed down to the basement where his boat awaited him. After just a few minutes a step creaked and he smiled.

"Your late," he said.

"Sorry, hard decision on what to wear," Tony replied as he watched Gibbs walk towards him. They went upstairs and ate dinner accompanied with some beers.

"Let's go into the living room," Gibbs suggested.

"Love to," Tony smiled. They walked into the living room and made themselves comfortable.

"Come here," Gibbs said. Tony scooted over to Gibbs' side. What was meant to be a long passionate kiss turned into a brief peck on the lips.

"What?" Tony asked as he watched Gibbs expression change from happy to curious. Gibbs raised a finger to Tony's lips as he stood and walked around the living room.

"Someone is watching us," Gibbs mumbled. Tony stood and watched as Gibbs reached up onto the top of the bookshelf in the corner. "Abby," he growled when he pulled down a small recorder. He switched it off before putting it on the coffee table.

"Now, where were we?" he smiled as he pulled Tony close.

"Here," Tony whispered before kissing Gibbs passionately. Pushing Tony onto the couch Gibbs began removing clothes.

XxX

Abby's Lab

"Popcorn," Abby smiled as she handed out a few bowls of popcorn. What Gibbs and Tony didn't know was that Abby had programmed the camera to stay on after the switch had been flicked off.

"Look," Ziva said. All eyes in the room turned to the plasma on the wall. Looking up at Tony and Gibbs was the camera on the coffee table. The two were on the couch, kissing deeply, discarding clothes whenever they felt like it. Mouths feel open as the two men on screen lost more and more clothing.

"Miss Sciuto I thought this was supposed to be rated PG," Vance said as he watched the screen.

"I'm not the director... Gibbs is," Abby smirked.

"I think the film just went X," Jimmy said.

XxX

"Bed...room...." Tony said between breaths.

"Later," Gibbs replied before he dived back into the kiss. Tony pulled away.

"No, bedroom... now," he said sternly.

"Ok," Gibbs said before taking Tony's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

XxX

"Well, maybe it was a good idea that they went to the bedroom, they need their privacy," Ducky said as he stood up.

"Yeah, well, I'm heading off, night," McGee said before leaving. Ducky and Jimmy were next to leave and finally Vance. Abby headed off about five minutes after everyone else. Once inside her house she quickly changed and lay on the bed, setting up her laptop she downloaded a live stream... of Gibbs and Tony in the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry it's short...


	4. Chapter 4

A battle of lips and tongues, clashes of teeth and breath, heated skin on heated skin. Gibbs was on top of Tony, both mean clearly very aroused. Gibbs hands explored Tony's body, tracing random patterns along his muscles. Gibbs leant over to the night stand then leant back, his lips never leaving Tony's. Tony felt it a bit unfair that he was on the bottom twice and in a swift movement he was on top of Gibbs but been the alpha male Gibbs rolled back on top of Tony. This happened several more time.

Abby giggled to herself as the two men eventually rolled off the bed, but now they were out of sight. She fidgeted on the bed and soon the two men were back on the bed. Tony and Gibbs were not the only ones getting hot and sweaty.

XxX

"Morning," Abby chirped as she skipped into the bullpen.

"Abby," Gibbs said his voice curious.

"You're happy," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

"No, no I'm not," Gibbs said firmly.

"Yes you are," she whispered "because you had a fantastic night and you're planning on having a fantastic day,"

"Abbs?" he questioned.

"I know things that you don't know," she smiled before leaving.

"DiNozzo, go get me coffee," Gibbs barked before leaving. Tony was giving odd looks by both McGee and Ziva before leaving to get Gibbs' coffee.

XxX

"What is going on Abby?" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing at all," she smirked.

"Abby, tell me what you are up to because I'm sick of it," Gibbs said as he looked her directly in the eye.

XxX

"Do you think that they found out it was Abby?" Ziva asked McGee.

"Let's hope not or..." McGee started.

"Or sheets will hit the fan," Ziva finished. McGee chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"Its shit will hit the fan, not sheets," he corrected.

"Oh, well something will hit the fan if they find out," she said.

XxX

"You did what?" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," Abby said.

"You thought it would be fun just to put a camera in the house to see what we got up to?" Gibbs growled.

"You did what?" Tony said from the doorway, almost spilling the coffee.

"Crap," Abby mumbled. Gibbs walked to Tony and retrieved his coffee.

"Explain," Gibbs ordered.

"Well, we thought that since..." Abby was silenced by Gibbs.

"Who are _we_?" he asked.

"McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, Vance and I," she spilled. Tony and Gibbs raised their eyebrows.

"Anyway... Since you two don't exactly have a good reputation for keeping partners we thought that if we observed then maybe we could help keep you two together," she concluded.

"Well Abby, as nice as it sounds we would really like to work this out together," Tony smiled.

"How many camera's and where," was Gibbs response.

"One in the living room, one in the basement..." Abby was cut off again.

"Please tell me there is not one in the bedroom," Gibbs said through his teeth. Abby's cheeks flushed a shade of red.

"Abby," Gibbs yelled. "Was it on?"

"By on do you mean..." Abby stopped and tried again. "Yes Gibbs," she said like a scolded school child.

"God Damnit Abby," Gibbs said before walking off, his body ridged with anger.

"I'm sorry Tony, really sorry," she said.

"It's ok Abbs, he's just... very private about some things," Tony smiled. "How much did you see last night?" he asked as a serious look crossed his face.

"Enough to make me a very happy woman," she smirked.

"Oh shit," Tony said before leaving.

XxX

"Where is he?" Tony asked as he entered the bullpen to see no Gibbs.

"He went home," Ziva said. Tony left without another word. As soon as the elevator doors closed Ziva and McGee went straight down to autopsy.

"Ducky, we have a problem," McGee said as they walked in, only to see Vance and Abby there as well.

"Yes, as Abigail was telling us," Ducky said.

"This was your idea," Vance said.

"But you took part," Abby pointed.

"We all took part, so now we must all just responsibility and make amends to our friends," Ducky said.

"Great, how?" Ziva asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jethro," Tony said at the top of the stairs. A mumble came from the bottom and Tony shook his head. "Come on, don't sulk down here,"

"I'm not sulking, I'm pissed off," Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, Abby meant well," Tony said.

"Yes I'm sure she did..." Gibbs snapped before mumbling "meant well, spying on us, fuck me,"

"I'm gonna go upstairs and make us some coffee and by the time I come back down you better have stopped sulking," Tony said before walking upstairs. "Sulking over a camera, bloody hell... Silly, acting like a kid,"

Tony made the coffee and walked back down stairs to find Gibbs still sulking. He rolled his eyes and handed Gibbs a cup before going back upstairs. Finishing his coffee ten minutes later Tony walked back down, Gibbs hadn't touched his coffee.

"Jethro, can you please not be like this?" Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist.

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"You know what, Abby has apologised and I'm sure that she will make it up to us, she always does, so can you please just build a bridge and get over it," Tony said as he placed small kisses on Gibbs' neck.

"It's not that easy, she spied on us," Gibbs grumbled.

"Jethro..." Tony said.

"I'm supposed to trust my team, and then they go and spy on me," Gibbs said.

"For god's sake Jethro enough already," Tony snapped.

"Enough? Tell Abby that," Gibbs snapped back.

"I have had it with you making this anthill into a mountain," Tony fumed before leaving.

"Tony," Gibbs yelled but the front door slammed and soon after he heard Tony drive away. "Shit."

XxX

"Where is Tony," Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Not here," Ziva answered. Gibbs sat at his desk and picked up the phone.

"What's going on?" McGee asked. Gibbs raised a finger before slamming the phone down.

"I can't find Tony," Gibbs admitted. "I've tried his phone several times, he's not at his apartment, checked all the local dine outs and pizza places that he likes... I can't find him,"

"Oh my god... this is my entire fault, why did I do this? What if he never wants to talk to me again? What if he..." Abby panicked as she entered the bullpen.

"Abby," Gibbs said as he silenced a freaked out Abby.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," Abby began to cry. Gibbs pulled her close.

"Don't be sorry Abbs, this is my fault that Tony's gone somewhere, we've had a fight," Gibbs told her.

"McGee track Tony's phone, Ziva check for any use of his credit card, Ducky think of where he might have gone when he is angry, Jimmy get me a Caf-Pow and Gibbs a coffee, Gibbs follow me, me lead Gibbs," Abby instructed. "Oh and Director Vance, you keep been director,"

Everybody watched Abby pull Gibbs away.

"Is she ok?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not too sure," McGee replied.

XxX

"Gibbs don't worry we will find Tony, please don't panic, just stay calm," Abby said as she sat Gibbs down.

"Abby, I'm fine, I think it's you that needs to calm down," Gibbs said as he stood up. "He' probably just gone for a drive, he'll be back soon,"

"Are you sure," Abby asked.

"Positive," Gibbs said as he gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna head home, Tony will probably be there,"

"Ok, I'll tell the others to stop searching," Abby smiled. They headed up to the bullpen.

"You guys can stop looking, I've been a bit worked up that's all," Abby said.

"Well we didn't really start looking to begin with, but yeah," McGee said.

"Bye Gibbs," Abby waved as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs returned home to find Tony wasn't there. Heading down to the basement he made a mental plan, if Tony wasn't home by six o'clock he'd go looking for him and he didn't want to worry anyone so he wouldn't ask the others for help unless he was really worried.

Six o'clock rolled around and Tony hadn't returned home. Gibbs sighed and left looking for Tony. His apartment was empty; he wasn't at any of his favourite eating places. Gibbs reluctantly stopped looking and went home; he'd turn up sooner or later. Sooner rather than later Gibbs hoped. 7 o'clock then 7.30 came around and Gibbs was constantly at the front door checking if Tony was coming. Doing what he didn't want to do he called Ducky.

XxX

"Oh my, I think it would be best if we called Timothy and Ziva in, they can track his cell phone," Ducky said. Gibbs dropped his head, this would surely get to Abby and then she would freak. McGee was the first to arrive and was given brief instructions.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, everything is ok," Gibbs said when he saw the panic in her eyes.

"Everything is not ok," Abby said as Gibbs sat her in his chair.

"How did she find out?" Gibbs quietly asked Ziva and McGee.

"She was at my house," Ziva said. Gibbs nodded and turned back to Abby.

"We will find him, and then I'll kick his butt," Gibbs told her.

"Ok, but please find him soon... what can I do?" she asked.

"You can go home and get some rest, I'll call when we find him," Gibbs told her. He held a finger to her lips and kissed her cheek. "No complaining,"

"Abigail, would you care to join me for some tea back at my house?" Ducky asked.

"I'd love to Ducky," she said, a small smile appearing on her face. After an hour there was still no sign of Tony, his phone was off and no one had seen him.

"Go home, get some rest, he'll turn up," Gibbs said. McGee and Ziva shot him looks. "Go!" he barked. They both fled and soon he'd left as well. Fifteen minutes after he'd arrived home he heard the front door open. He left the boat and went upstairs to find Tony.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs yelled. Tony froze, looking like a deer in the headlights. "We've been looking all over for you, I've been worried sick, you sent Abby crazy with worry... Jesus Christ Tony, where have you been?"

"After I left I was driving and I saw an old friend, we stopped and chatted, I lost track of time," Tony said. Gibbs sighed and picked up the phone.

"He's home... Say's he was with a friend...Oh, don't worry about that, he's going to be punished...Ok, night Abbs," Gibbs hung up.

"How exactly are you going to punish me?" Tony asked. Gibbs ignored him and went into the bathroom. Tony stood outside the door. "If your punishment is the silent treatment I can live with that,"

"I have a better punishment," Gibbs said as he walked out and into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Tony asked curiously. Gibbs pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. "I think I'm going to..." Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's mouth.

"No talking unless I give you permission," Gibbs growled.

"Ok," Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes and hopped off of Tony before digging through the bedside table, he pulled out a silk scarf.

"I told you not to talk," Gibbs said before he gagged Tony with the scarf. Tony went to reach up to the scarf but Gibbs was faster and quickly grabbed his hands. Gently kneeling on one hand and holding the other he pulled a pair of silk lined cuffs.


	7. Chapter 7

Securing Tony to the bed with the cuffs was a simple task. Gibbs rubbed at Tony's erection through his jeans then without a word he got up and walked to the seat in the corner of the room and picked up the novel he was reading.

Tony's expression became an awkward pout. Trying to speak with a gag in his mouth didn't work, of course, so he started to squirm. Gibbs looked up from his novel.

"All in good time Tony, all in good time," he chuckled. Tony let out an annoyed grunt and laid there with a painful erection. A few minutes later Gibbs looked up.

"Don't look so sad," he said as he moved over to the bed. He took the scarf from Tony's mouth and kissed him. "You're allowed to speak...when spoken to," Gibbs smirked. "Now...let's get you out of these clothes,"

Gibbs started to unbutton Tony's shirt slowly, Tony shot him an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-hurry-up look. Gibbs chuckled before ripping off Tony's shirt and then his jeans.

"How about we get rid of that problem of yours, yes?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yes, please, do it," Tony pleaded. Gibbs undressed himself then removed Tony's boxers. Gibbs teased, stroking Tony ever so slowly then taking his time he kissed his way down the younger man's body. Flicking his tongue over Tony's cock he received a thrust of hips.

"Do you like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes...more...please..." Tony said as he squirmed under Gibbs' touch.

"Very well," Gibbs smiled before taking Tony's member into his mouth and working it expertly.

"Oh god," Tony moaned as he thrust his hips upwards. Gibbs stoped and looked up at Tony. "Sorry," he whispered. Gibbs went back to working Tony with his mouth. After a while more Tony was tempted to curse his lungs out with his climax when Gibbs stopped.

"I'd rather fuck you to your climax," Gibbs grinned before setting them both up. Tony was so tempted to speak when Gibbs thrust into him. Gasping Tony moved his hips with the motion of Gibbs. It didn't take long for Tony to reach his climax. Cursing, thrusting and yelling Gibbs' name he spent himself all over his belly. Gibbs moved up and removed the cuffs before kissing lightly at each of Tony's wrists.

"Let me get a wash cloth," Gibbs whispered. He got up and went into the bathroom, wetting the washcloth with warm water he went back into the bedroom to find a sleeping Tony. He smiled to himself before wiping Tony off with the washcloth. He put the washcloth in the bathroom dirty basket and went back to bed, curling himself around Tony he fell asleep.

XxX

"Wakey, Wakey, there's no eggs and bakey but there is something else," Abby chirped. Tony rolled over into Gibbs chest; Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and groaned.

"Come on guys, get up," Abby said excitedly as she threw the curtains open.

"Abby let them wake up," McGee and Ziva said. Tony groaned into Gibbs' chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs mumbled.

"We've come to give you your present," Abby said before sitting on the end of the bed. "Now get up," she said.

"No," Gibbs and Tony yelled as Abby ripped the sheets back. McGee and Ziva's mouth fell open.

"Looks better in real life," Abby mumbled as she looked at the two naked men in front of her. Gibbs quickly pulled the sheets back over him and Tony.

"Get out," Gibbs ordered. Abby dropped her head and left the room with McGee and Ziva.

"Jethro, that was a bit harsh," Tony said as he sat up.

"The bedroom is supposed to be private," Gibbs said as he got out of bed and walked over to the coat stand in the corner and retrieved his robe.

"Come on, she's just been nice, she has a present for us, she's excited, how was she to know that we were butt naked?" Tony said as he too got his robe. "And before you say anything else we are excepting whatever present Abby has for us and you are going to apologise to her, end of story," Tony said sternly.

"Why should I say sorry for wanting privacy?" Gibbs snapped. Tony turned away from Gibbs, a sad look in his eyes. "Baby I'm sorry, I'll apologise," Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Thank you," Tony said before turning around and kissing Gibbs. Walking out into the kitchen Gibbs and Tony found Abby, McGee and Ziva patiently waiting for them.

"Ok Abbs, what's this surprise you have for us?" Gibbs asked. Abby jumped up and hugged Gibbs before smiling.

"Well... I've cleared everything, so don't worry... You are having a week's holiday," Abby grinned.

"Seriously?" Tony asked

"Seriously, now listen you have to go pack now because your flight leaves soon," Abby jumped up and down.

"Wait, what.... flight?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't argue just do," Abby smiled.

"Ok," Tony said before going and getting dressed. Gibbs had to be dragged into the bedroom by Abby. An hour later Tony locked the front door and they were been driven to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, so here's your tickets and your bags," Abby smiled as she handed them their tickets while McGee and Ziva handed them their bags. "Have fun," she kissed Tony and Gibbs on the cheeks.

"Bye," Tony waved. Gibbs gave them a wave before the boarded.

"Where the hell is Coopers Crossing?" Gibbs asked as they entered the plane.

"I have no idea," Tony said.

"Flight 10.05 to Coopers Crossing will now board," a man said over a speaker. Gibbs looked around a little concerned.

"That's us," Tony smiled. "Can you believe it, we are in Australia, Abby sent us to Australia, she's amazing, then she rings and tells us we are here for two weeks," Tony mused. They walked out onto the runway to be greeted by a tall guy.

"G'day, I'm Johnno, the pilot," he introduced himself.

"Tony, this is Jethro," Tony smiled.

"You must be Abby's friends," he said.

"That's us," Gibbs replied.

"Well, come on, I've got some passengers, hope you don't mind," Johnno said as they headed for a small plane. They boarded to see a woman and a man sitting there smiling.

"Kate, Geoff, this is Tony and Jethro," Johnno said.

"Nice to meet you," Kate smiled as she held out her hand.

"You too," Tony said as he shook her hand.

"Buckle up," Johnno said from the cockpit. They buckled their belts and took flight.

"Why are there only a few seats in this plane?" Tony asked curiously.

"It's a medical plane," Geoff answered.

"Oh, ok," Tony said. The rest of the flight was silent except for the occasional questions of what was this and that. When they landed Geoff and Kate showed Tony and Jethro to the homestead they were staying at.

"Let's get some lunch at the pub," Geoff suggested.

Walking into the pub they were greeted by a bigger, older man, Vic and his wife Nancy. After introductions to everyone in the pub they ordered and ate.

"Geoff, phone," Vic said half way through the meal.

"Probably work," Kate explained. "We work at the hospital," she informed.

"Kate, it's Emma, she's at the hospital, she's injured," Geoff said. Without warning Kate and Geoff were gone. Tony looked around awkwardly.

"Let's go exploring," Gibbs suggested. They paid for lunch then left, walking around the small town and meeting new people. By the end of the day they'd met nearly everyone in the town.


	9. Chapter 9

"Night guys," Kate smiled as she left Tony and Gibbs at their door. They were staying in the guest house of Geoff and Kate's.

"Night," Tony replied before following Gibbs inside. "Nice place," he commented. Dragging Tony to the bedroom Gibbs was all but too eager to capture the young Italian's lips.

XxX

"Abby, you were the one that sent them on the holiday," McGee said.

"I know, but I really miss them," she said.

"We can't just ask them to come back; they need a break anyway," Ziva said.

"You're right," Abby said.

XxX

The two weeks seemed to fly by for Gibbs and Tony. They enjoyed their time in the country and to Tony's disgust they went horse riding for most of it.

Abby complained every day about missing two of her favourite men and rung as often as she could. So when the day they arrived back came she was at the airport three hours early. Before they could even say hello she embraced them so tightly they thought they were going to die. The whole drive home was filled in about how much she missed them.

XxX

The next day they had a case.

"McGee, DiNozzo, pack your bags, you're going to New York," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. "Abby found the hideout... Your flight leaves in two hours," Gibbs informed them. McGee left promptly while Tony waited behind. Once McGee had left Tony and Gibbs got into the elevator.

"Why aren't you coming?' Tony asked as he flicked the elevator off.

"Vance wants to see if your ready to take on something this big," Gibbs told him.

"I guess arms dealers, drug smugglers, human traffickers and rapists all in one is pretty big, I'm gonna whoop their butts," Tony said. Gibbs' flicked the elevator back on.

"Good, get your arse moving... Take care..." Gibbs said before kissing Tony.

"I love you," Tony said.

"Love you too," Gibbs replied. Tony left the elevator and Gibbs returned to the bullpen.

XxX

That night...

"Ok, we make the bust in the morning, love you," Tony said.

"Ok, love you too," Gibbs said before hanging up. He was in the basement and had been waiting for Tony to ring and when he did he was relieved.

"Hey Gibbs,"

Gibbs spun around to see Abby standing at the bottom of the stairs in an incredibly short, tight dress and boots that rode up to her thighs.

"Abbs," Gibbs said curiously.

"I was feelings lonely... So I thought I'd come and see my favourite person," she said. Gibbs felt somewhat scared; her voice had something in it that he couldn't quiet put his finger on. "Ever since you and Tony got together... God Gibbs, how do I put it?"

He went to answer but she raised a finger to his lips.

"Ever since Tony took you I've been feeling differently, I always thought that you'd be there but now you're not.... and, well quite frankly, I'm jealous," she growled.

"Abby..." he couldn't finish. She pushed him against the boat.

"I want you, I always have, I don't care what you say, it's gonna happen," she said as she ground her hips towards him.

XxX

"McGee, we're here to work not to bring girls back to the apartment, anyway, how did you pick up a girl?" Tony yelled from the kitchen as he heard McGee come back and talking to a female.

"Hi Tony," a voice said. He turned and his eyes became wide then saddened, his chest felt tight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Abby," Gibbs hissed and tried to push her away but she had the upper hand and ground her hips toward him once more.

"Oh, I know you want it," she smirked as she felt him harden. "Give in, have fun, nobody has to know,"

Gibbs took a deep breath and couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Let's take this up stairs," he said hoarsely. Abby smirked as she was dragged upstairs.

XxX

"Promise to ring me if you need me, he didn't look ok," McGee said.

"I will Tim, he's just in a bit of shock," she said before going back to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"As I said, I was curious... and I'm sorry for that,"

XxX

The open curtains let the moonlight spill into the bedroom. Piercing blue eyes followed silky black hair around her shoulders and down to her breasts, leading his eyes down to her well toned feminie belly, to her perfectly curved hips... His eyes shot back up to meet with hers. She stepped closer and connected their lips.

XxX

"I'm sorry for this," Tony said as he kissed her. "Jeanne," he moaned into her lips. Jeanne pulled back and looked deep into his eyes before kissing him again.

XxX

Waking with arms wrapped firmly around her Abby blushed, did she really do that? She rolled over and let out a small scream. She did. She was quick to jump out of bed and start babbling to Gibbs.

"Abby," he said once he'd woken.

"What?" she asked.

"You're naked," he told her. She looked down then quickly retraced last night's footsteps to get her clothes.

XxX

"Tony...Tony get up, for god's sake wake up!" McGee shouted. Tony's eyes snapped open and he found McGee standing there with a serious look on his face. "We have to go make the bust,"

"Jeanne?" Tony mumbled.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Jeanne...she was here," Tony said.

"Are you ok Tony? Maybe we shouldn't do the bust," McGee said in a concerned voice.

"No...I... Never mind," Tony said as he got up.

XxX

"Abbs... It's ok, you look like you're gonna have a heart attack," Gibbs said as he poured her some coffee.

"I think I am... I mean...we... with you... woke naked..." she didn't exactly know what to say.

"Ok, so we were naked but I clearly remember not doing anything," Gibbs told her, again. "Listen, I promise you we did not have sex," Gibbs said as he bent down and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ok," she whispered. Gibbs pulled her close and held her tight.

XxX

"Good work McGee and DiNozzo, see you when you return," Vance said before McGee killed the connection. He walked from MTAC and down to the bullpen.

"They've done well, be proud of them Gibbs," he said before leaving.

Gibbs nodded then went down to inform the others that the boys had finished the assignment.

"When do they get back?" Abby asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Gibbs said. There was an awkward silence as they stood in Abby's lab, alone. After a few minutes Gibbs broke the ice. "So... Umm..."

"Tony isn't to know about this," Abby shot in.

"Ok, he won't know," Gibbs said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

XxX

"Night Tony," McGee said as he settled into the bed.

"Night," Tony replied from the other side of the room as he too settled into his bed.

XxX

"You what?" Ziva choked on her wine. Abby just nodded. "So let me get this right... You turn up to Gibbs' place and tell him your jealous, get him sexually excited, get naked, get him to bed, kiss and...fall asleep?"

"Pretty much sums it up," Abby said before taking another sip of wine.

"No sex?" Ziva asked still amazed.

"No sex," Abby confirmed.

"At least you were honest," Ziva smiled. Abby looked up, curious. "You told Gibbs you were, are, jealous that he chose Tony, not you, I certainly wouldn't have had the courage,"

"You can't tell Tony, please Ziva, I'd rather live with him loving Gibbs than hating me," Abby pleaded.

"I promise Abby, not a pimp," Ziva said. Abby giggled and Ziva gave her an odd look.

"It's not a pimp, it's a peep," Abby corrected.

"Oh," Ziva said before the two of them burst into laughter.

XxX

"Your late," Gibbs growled as Tony stepped through the door.

"I missed you too," Tony said sarcastically.

"Sorry..." Gibbs said before pulling Tony close and kissing him. "How was the flight?"

"Alright except for the part where Probie kept snoring," Tony replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony woke in a daze to find himself been engulfed by something. It bound his arms tightly to his sides and tried to choke him. He started to panic, sweating and squirming. He kicked his legs and tried to get free but became more tangled. Quick, sharp, loud breaths of panic were mixed with tears that he couldn't stop. Suddenly he felt cool air rush over him.

"Tony, you ok?" Gibbs said looking at Tony in a concerned way. "You were tangled in the sheets," he told him. Tony just sat up. "Tony, what's wrong, your crying," Gibbs said in an alarmed voice.

"Just...Nothing," Tony said as he wiped his face roughly, as if trying to get rid of the tears.

"It's just what? You can tell me," Gibbs said softly as he pulled Tony close.

"Well, it's just..." there was a long pause and Gibbs suddenly felt worried, what if he'd found out the Abby and he had gotten naked and... No, how could it? "Well, I keep having this same dream and I hate it, I hate it," Tony said.

"Tell me about it," Gibbs said. Tony didn't hesitate, something about Gibbs voice made it sound almost like if he told the dream Gibbs would scare it away.

"I'm sitting in a living room and someone walks in, whether it is McGee or you, Abby or Ziva, Ducky or Jimmy... Anyone, and they walk in with Jeanne then they leave and Jeanne sits with me and we start talking then she kisses me... It's feels so god damn real," Tony said before he put his head on Gibbs' shoulder and let out a sob which he desperately tried to hold back.

"It's ok.... Shhh, it's ok," Gibbs said.

XxX

The next day at work it was a quiet day; there was no case and nothing to talk about. McGee kept sending IM's to Abby which had finny little gif images he'd made and vice versa.

Ziva emailed and txt friends and occasionally send a txt to Tony just for the fun of it. Tony sat and stared at Gibbs for most of the time and if he wasn't doing that then he would throw paper planes at McGee.

Gibbs was well aware of what each of his agents were up to. He didn't look up from the paper he was _reading_ all day, except for the couple of trips to the head. By 5.00 he'd had enough of it and was about to tell everyone to go home when Vance came down.

"DiNozzo, come with me," he said. Everyone looked up and watched as Tony followed Vance back to his office.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked. Gibbs' gut told him something was not right.

"I don't know," Gibbs said as he got up and headed for the director's office. Before he could bust in Gibbs was greeted by Vance outside his office.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet," Vance told him. Gibbs went to step past Vance. "I wouldn't if I were you," he warned.

"I'll do what I want," Gibbs growled before pushing his way into Vance's office. His eyes widened and he all but growled at the sight in front of him.

"Told you so," Vance said before pulling him out of his office.

XxX

"Here they come," Abby said as she pointed to the stairs. Gibbs was flying down the stairs with Vance hot on his heels.

"Please then, explain why the hell she is here!" Gibbs fumed as he went to his desk.

"Why don't you ask her when they've finished," Vance suggested.

"I'll do more than ask her," Gibbs threatened before retrieving his Sig.

"What's going on?' Abby asked. Vance ignored her but when she tapped his shoulder and looked ready to kill him he answered. This gave Gibbs enough time to get up to the office.

"Tony, get over here," Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Jethro..." Tony was silenced as Gibbs raised his hand. Tony walked over.

"It's ok, she just wants to talk," Tony whispered.

"I don't care," Gibbs said. "I saw the email, heard the messages left on your phone, tell me why?"

"What emails? What messages?" Tony asked.


	12. Chapter 12

"The ones she sent, the ones she left," Gibbs growled thrusting a finger in Jeanne's direction.

"I haven't heard from her since she left, I don't know what you're talking about," Tony all but yelled. Gibbs stopped and stared into Tony's eyes for a moment. "And why do you have your weapon?" Tony asked.

"I... Forget it, I'm going home, see you there," Gibbs said as he left. Tony looked shocked, this was most unlike Gibbs, and he was acting strange, something was defiantly wrong.

XxX

"Gibbs," Abby said softly as he stormed past them. Gibbs' desk phone started to ring and everybody stared at it. Finally Abby walked over and picked it up.

"Hello..." after a minute Abby looked up. "Director Vance," she yelled as he walked past.

"Miss Sciuto," he said as he walked to her.

"It's your wife," she said as she handed the phone to him. After a few minutes he hung up, said his good nights to everyone then left.

"What is going on with everyone?" Abby asked curiously. After several minutes Abby stood and headed for the stairs.

"Tony, what's...?" Abby stopped as she walked into Vance's office.

"Abby," Tony said cautiously. There was something in her eyes he didn't like.

"What's wrong with Gibbs?" she asked as she eyed off Jeanne.

"I don't know, do you?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied before stepping closer to Tony and whispering "What is she doing here?"

"Just talking, it's ok Abbs," Tony reassured her.

"I hope so," Abby said as she left.

XxX

"Jeanne is up there," Abby said as she walked into the bullpen.

"What?" Ziva almost yelled.

"They are just talking, come on, let's go home, "Abby said.

XxX

"She's gone," Tony said as he walked down into the basement. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You were so upset about having a dream about her and then you go and have a conversation with her, I just couldn't get my head around it," Gibbs said as he walked over to Tony.

"I know, I'm sorry for that, "Tony said as he kissed Gibbs.

XxX

"So why did you have your gun?" Tony asked as Gibbs handed him a plate of pancakes.

"In case I needed to shoot her," Gibbs said blankly.

"Jethro," Tony said, his eyes widening.

"You asked," Gibbs said as he started to eat.

"Anyway... I'm glad it's the weekend," Tony said. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Going for a shower," Tony yelled as he put his plate in the kitchen. Gibbs smirked as he waited until he heard the shower run. He was quick to undress and get into the shower with Tony.


End file.
